


Girl with one eye

by Caliborth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blackrom, F/F, Humanstuck, Kismesissitude, Swearing, Vriska's POV, her trashtalking Tavros, mentions of abuse, other characters are here but theyre barely relevant, quadrants applied to humans, specifically vague mentions of her abuse of Tavros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliborth/pseuds/Caliborth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck. Vriska falls black head over heels for Aradia. It doesn't end well at all. Possibly triggering as the story develops. Will add trigger warnings if it is the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with one eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Girl with one eye" (tw for non explicit gore in the lyrics)

There is no way you are going to forgive her. Ever. I mean, look at her, all pretty, with her long, so long, gorgeous scarletty brown hair. Dark brown eyes, some light reddish hues, with pretty eyelashes, looking beautiful without any mascara. You never disliked your dark blue eyes so much before seeing her. Her body, not as thin as yours, she is shorter, darker skinned, much less corresponding to feminine beauty standards than you, yet, she just... Has this sort of harmony in her whole being. Always and ever so cheerful. God, you hate her !

There was no way were going to forgive her at all, and since you weren't getting any sleep at all, you decided it was all her fault. Nothing bad is really ever your fault. Yeah, you were trying anyway, right ? You're so fucking cool and 8adass, much more than she could ever dream to be.

So yeah, let's go back to that one day, right ? You were with this one guy, oh no, it's not worthwhile talking about him at all, so insignificant. Totally meaningless. Anyway, you were just bugging him, like usually ? Just bugging, and playing and fucking around. Not your fault he got this awful crush on you, yeah, and, being all generous and ever sympathetic as you always are, you just thought you could teach him a little... self confidence. All your hard working, w8sted on such a wimp. This pissbaby decided to introduce you to his friends, trying to avoid one of your important lessons, one he didn't like and which coincidentally involved pushing him around, and yeah... There she was. Her. Aradia Megido.  
You tried repressing this intense feeling that you felt right away, just when she had said, « you must be Tavros' girlfriend ! Nice to meet you, Vriska :D». For a moment, you thought it was due to the fact this fucker had been talking of you as his girlfriend, and considered beating the shit out of him in front of everyone. But the others introduced themselves before you could do anything. And you have to admit, you were pretty much in a daze after having met her eyes.

You barely listened to the small girl with short blonde hair, but of course, you remembered Equius. He had been one of your good friends, well, sort of, more like a pal... ally... acquaintance, in a few cases when you had to meddle together. Apparently, this girl was his romantic best friend or something. You never quite understood this concept they all keep babbling about, moiraillegeance or whatever, and doubt you ever will despite them repeating that it just takes the right person. Well, that wasn't for this day either.

There wasn't Kanaya there, although she happens to also be Tavros' friend. But since you're (truly) close to her, so it didn't make as much sense to invite her than the others.

All along during the conversation, your eyes kept going back to her. To Aradia Megido. You were less talkative and meaner than usual, which didn't make a lot of difference to anyone present here. You had to admit, she was the reason you were feeling so angry, no, furious... and dizzy. You had to get away as fast as you could.

Back home, feeling numb and soooo bitter, you stood before of the big mirror. And you hated what you saw, for the first time. You always thought you were the shit. Like, you have this long, straight, black (with cool as hell blueish hues) hair, that just makes everyone fall to their knees with one hairflip. This snarky smile and playful eyes. Your eyelashes never seemed as short to you. And this slender body, with narrow, bony hips... And wow, such pale skin... You need more sunlight.

Of course, it was all because of this one bitch. You weren't exactly self pitying, no. More like... How the fuck dared she be soooooooo 8etter than the oh so gr8 you ? That was just plain rude, and she needed a lesson. And you needed to see her again. All for the sake of being yourself, you, the ever unforgiving one.

You took your plan in action quickly after that day. Obtaining her number through Tavros wasn't such a big deal, and she agreed to seeing you again. You didn't really think she would include her friends in your meeting, but it was pretty obvious in restrospect. So there you were, with that bitch, Equius, and another one of her friends... Sollux something. She was very friendly with the two of them.

You didn't think much about the plan either. Oh, it exists ! You wouldn't be mistaken about it. You just... Thought it would come along naturally when seeing her pretty, pretty ennerving face. And you just got even stupidly angrier at seeing these awful males obviously lusting over her, while she was all oblivious about it. You tried being nice, because of course, she wouldn't want to spend more time with you if you were outright rude. And it worked. She seemed to find your naturally sarcastic attitude witty, and apparently began to think of you as a potential friend.

The idea occurred to you that you were determined to ruin a basically stranger's life just out of blind envy, and you regarded it fondly before quickly chasing it. Vriska Serket doesn't make mistakes. Or when she does, it is okay because she tried. And it was Aradia's fault, of course. Yeah, why else would you feel this way ? One word kept coming back to your thoughts, and to this one, you were even more oblivious, due to its romantic applications. Vriska Serket wouldn't fall for anyone. And not for a stupid girl, in a sort of awfully cliché hate-at-first-sight kind of way, like in those terrible romcoms. That was just not who you were.

You spent an awful time nevertheless, so bugged by her presence, but also delicious as your plan came to your mind on its own, complicated as you like it, promising a lot of fun.

Aradia seemed to enjoy herself a lot. The boys had to leave at some point, each after the other, and you supposed this had been enough of awfulness to stand, just to plant the seed of friendship in her heart... And you were about to call it a day too. Then, she invited you to her place.

Her place didn't have a lot of windows, so it had kind of a dim atmosphere. She lived on her own, in a very small flat, with just one living/bedroom with a small kitchen on a corner, and a tiny bathroom. She had you sat down on the bed, got both of you fruit juice and sat next to you. She started talking to you, in an annoying fashion, and you couldn't really avoid it since all her attention was directed at you. She wanted to know about your life, mentionned wanting to be your friend and liking you a lot. Well, you always had success. But that positive attention just seemed so icky to you. You wished... That she would hate you too.

She noticed how off you were about the whole conversation, and stopped talking, taking awkward sips from her glass. You had finished yours long ago, and when she got finished, she took both glasses to the kitchen sink, in front of the bed, and you couldn't help but look at her. She had one fine ass, and you had to admit her hips were just rocking that cool black skirt. You felt, once again, so tiny. That's when you came to the realization that you wanted her.  
Of course, you had had lust for a bunch of people before, but it was never associated with feelings that could possibly mean something. Mean... Something ? What the hell were you even thinking about, Vriska Serket. The plan became even clearer to you, as she was walking back to your bed with a nice smile. You just decided it. You were going to have her fall for you. Aw yiss. Wouldn't this hurt, so bad ?  
But for now, you had to come back home. You just became friends, going too fast would ruin everything. You told her that you were tired, but had spent a good day in her company, and would a8solutely loooooooove to do it again sometime. On the doorstep, you « innocently » held her hand and gave her the sweetest smile you could manage, which kind of made you feel sick. She said to wait, that she was going to accompany you, at least to the bus station. You hoped for the bus to quickly arrive... But your wish grew weaker and weaker as minutes in her company went by. When the bus arrived, you ignored the thought that you would have wished to actually not leave this early. Following the plan, you gave her another sickeningly sweet smile, and winked. She smiled, a bit bashfully ? Or was it your imagination.

Of course, Terezi had to be an ass to you when you came back, bluh bluh Vriska finally has a social life, uuuuuuuugh sometimes she is such a bitch, and you wondered why you picked her out of all people to be your flatmate. And then you remember she was the only choice. You're actually pretty close to Terezi, you have a healthy angry friendship based on fights and talking about feelings. You wouldn't say this to her, of course, but you admire her a lot.

But this time, talking of feelings was the last thing you wanted to do, because you knew it would have you admit stuff you were not prepared to admit at all. You didn't want to fight either, or at least, not with Terezi, so you quickly absconded to your room.

Of course, you couldn't stop thinking of Aradia at all. For some reason, you reminded her voice especially well. She had a warm voice, with annoying genuinely joyful tones. You kept remembering the things she said, and the room was filled with Aradia's voice as you were lying on your bed after getting undressed. There was also her face, with her round cheeks, always a bit blushy, and pretty lips, lips that seemed to be made for kisses.

This one thought made your lust came back. You had to admit these clothes were really pretty and fitting her, today. You reminded the way she bent over, oh, just slightly so ! To put the glasses in the sink, the way she brushed her hand on her skirt to adjust it as she was sat next to you, this skirt that showed her knees all the way down to her shoes. Her shirt seemed just a tiny bit too small for her, or at least for her breasts, but fitting them soooo well. And this ever present smile. You could see how these boys could want her, yes.


End file.
